<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Could've been. by jearminist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302386">What Could've been.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jearminist/pseuds/jearminist'>jearminist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wave!! (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, I just finished episode 5, M/M, Wave !! spoilers, cried while writing this, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jearminist/pseuds/jearminist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's last thoughts were "what could have been?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akitsuki Shou/Hinaoka Masaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Could've been.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sho's last thoughts were about Corgi. He thought about what could've been. They would've gone to different high schools but Sho would've given him his number.</p><p>They could've grown up, become professional surfers, gotten married, maybe adopt a kid or two.</p><p>A boy and a girl, Corgi would like that. It wouldn't matter to Sho though, as long as Corgi was happy.</p><p>They'd teach them how to surfboard, their kids love it just as much as they do.</p><p>Uncle Tanaka would come around a lot to take care of the kids whenever Sho and Corgi were away or busy. He loves them so much, treats them like his own kids.</p><p>The five of them surf together, it's hard for their kids to understand at first but they're fast learners. </p><p>They get something to eat, kids choice every time.</p><p>They grow old together.</p><p>They could've grown old together.</p><p>"What could have been." </p><p>Sho's last thought. "What could have been."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>